Nightcall
by barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: Paige and Johnny mutually share a bed with their teddy bears Jimmy Stewart and Pedro.


It was natural and they didn't question it. Most people, of either sex, wouldn't say they usually slept in the same bed as their best friends, and yet, Graceland brought an agent closer together with their partner and they became like family. If they were to really think about it, Paige and Johnny wouldn't call themselves brother or sister, they would both wrinkle their noses and shoo away any person who figured their relationship was like that. Sure, they cared about each other with the fierce loyalty of a brother or sister, but they had an inexplicable chemistry with each other, and like all firecrackers, they'd often explode from passion or anger. They'd fight like family and make up as lovers.

They had a co-dependency, they would usually tell people they were insanely independent, but they relied on each other. They would check up on the other if they had been gone long, possibly missing Charlie's Sauce Night was unheard of and one night Paige didn't return. She did the next day with bruises and Johnny dropped his current operation to take care of her. They both suffered consequences from the others at Graceland and those they were currently undercover investigating.

Tonight was no different from all the others. It was rainy, something Paige (a native of San Francisco) wasn't entirely used to. Sure, she was used to drizzling, but not constant days of dark clouds, lightning and torrential downpour.

It didn't matter where they slept, either Johnny's room or Paige's. Sometimes Johnny would have to barter with Paige to let Pedro- the bear he bought Charlie at the hospital which she shared- sleep in the bed with Jimmy Stewart, Paige's own bear. Paige would sigh, shaking her head and scoot over, making sure both bears had adequate room. It was quite difficult considering Pedro was at least three times the size of Jimmy.

"Dude, this rain is not in my schedule." Paige muttered, one hand on her striped pajama clad hip, sighing as she glanced out the floor to ceiling windows of her room.

"Schedule?" Johnny, in his tank top and boxers shook his head at this. "girl, you talk weird sometimes."

"I'm just saying, I'm not used to it." Paige gave a defeated shrug, scowling at the outside whether once more. She watched the palm trees sway and a leftover tent become completely demolished on the beach by the wind.

Johnny was moving the comforter to the foot of Paige's iron rod bed. It creaked with the weight of his legs as he climbed into it. He flopped back onto the mattress with a huff. He grabbed Pedro from the floor and set the gigantic bear in Paige's regular spot.

"What if it turns into a hurricane?" Paige asked worriedly, biting her bottom lip and looking worriedly outside the window once more.

"First, we'd know. Second, because Jakes would tell us that little secret weather man." Johnny muttered, "Thirdly, Mike would be telling us stories about the East Coast and how this is a single tear drop in the big picture of his rainy day life." He chuckled.

Paige seemed appeased and reassured with this explanation. "Right." She laughed as well though she still sounded like she doubted.

"Come on, Pedro hasn't seen you in a while." Johnny patted the spot where Pedro was and kicked the comforter further down the bed.

"You know when you say it like that it sounds like you're talking about your dick." Paige chuckled, shaking her head and following Johnny into bed.

"And what if I am?" Johnny raised a teasing dark eyebrow and his even darker eyes cast them on Paige's light blue gaze.

"You don't compare to Pedro, sadly." Paige mockingly pouted and made a small space with her fingers.

Johnny took Jimmy Stewart the bear and hit Paige in the arm with a fuzzy bear.

"I'm hold Jimmy here captive." He gave her a scowling playful look and Paige seized Pedro in a headlock.

"Don't you dare touch him, if anything happens, well...well..."Paige gestured that Pedro's boneless neck would be snapped and Johnny fake gasped, "You wouldn't!" He pointed at her with Jimmy's paw and glared.

"Who said I wouldn't?" Johnny challenged and a crash of thunder echoed throughout the house and lightning cracked causing Paige to shriek in surprise and bury her face into the pillow.

Johnny took this moment to retrieve Pedro and pass her Jimmy, "Come on, baby." He whispered affectionately, rubbing her lower back for a moment. "You're okay, it's just thunder and lightning." He chuckled.

"You're right." Paige nodded, swallowing thickly and steeling herself. She sat up once more before pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "C-can I?"

Johnny nodded, chuckling, handing her Pedro before he switched their positions so Paige was behind him.

They fit together perfectly. They were almost the same height, Paige a few inches taller if she was wearing heels.

Paige wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist, his hand taking hers before he hugged Jimmy close to him. He sighed into the fur and Paige sighed into Johnny's neck. She placed a lingering kiss to behind his ear and he muttered something in Spanish that she didn't understand. He wouldn't ever translate it to her because he called her beautiful,amazing, the best woman he ever knew.. If he had translated, she would have rolled her eyes, socked him in the arm but quietly whispered something back that sounded like, "I love you too, you idiot."

The rain continued pouring outside, washing away the doubts Paige and Johnny ever had that their friendship, whatever it was, wasn't complicated yet perfect.


End file.
